Brenda Meeks
Brenda Meeks is a main character in the Scary Movie franchise. She is played by actress Regina Hall. Bio Personality Brenda is a very upbeat, hyperactive and chatty person. However, she sometimes tends to turn into a very loud and obnoxious person during random times of her life and displays selfish and obnoxious habits. For example, when she's at the theater, she begins illegally taping the movie and talking very loudly on her phone, going as far as insulting people around her. Although she's friends with Cindy, she tends to place herself before Cindy in their friendship, willing to let Cindy get killed at Hell House. She's also very superstitious and believes in horoscopes. She also visits a psychic regularly for advice, and while at Hell House, she believes she can feel the spirits. Brenda sometimes seems to be perceptive and quick to realize facts that others seem to miss, such as when Dwight tries to split them up racially. This revelation is usually something which helps everyone else in the long run. She may also be the most boldest out of everyone else, often times standing up to her fears to face them, like Tabitha, who she tries beating up before getting killed, and the animated skeleton, which she knocked down and re-assembled, and Billy's brother, whom she eventually seduced, stopping him from hurting her friends. Family and Friends Several details have been revealed about Brenda's family. She alludes to Shorty Meeks being her half-brother with separate fathers with both her mother and father appearing at her funeral in 2003. She was also the girlfriend of Ray Wilkins in high school, later making up with him in college, but numerous incidents suggest Ray showing signs of being gay and mentioning a man named Brandon. after the break up, she shows several signs of being promiscuous. In 2006, she flirts with Jeremiah and seduces Martian Doll named Zoltar, later giving birth to an alien baby nine months later. However, it is not clear if this is still the original Brenda from Cindy's school given her funeral or another character named Brenda. History Brenda Meeks is a student at B. A. Corpse High School where she is best friends with Cindy Campbell. She is also the sister of Shorty Meeks, who seems to be in the same grade as her. Her boyfriend in school is Ray Wilkins. On Halloween 1999, she and her friends were returning home from a party and hit a guy with their car. Although he turns out to be alive, they're too distracted arguing to notice this and accidentally knock him out, later robbing him before tossing him off a pier, which then kills him. Brenda gets a golden ring before Greg Phillipe and Ray toss him in the lake. Scary Movie One year later, Brenda learns that a classmate named Drew Decker has been murdered at her home. She and the others soon get warnings that the killer might be coming after them. Cindy is attacked and Greg and Buffy Gilmore mysteriously disappear. When Brenda and Ray go to the local cinema, Brenda is very disruptive and chatty while Ray goes to the men's room. Meanwhile, the Ghostface killer comes into the dark theater with his knife in his costume to kill her. Unfortunately, Brenda is so obnoxious, talkative and annoying that the other moviegoers take the knife and kill Brenda before Ghostface can. In Between Brenda survives her wounds and recovers. Scary Movie 2 Following Cindy to college, Brenda takes a psychology class under Professor Oldman promising a positive grade for staying the weekend at Hell House for what is passed off as a study in insomnia. She also renews her relationship with Ray, but when the house turns out to be haunted, they struggle to escape. When Dwight Hartman, Oldman's assistant tries separating them, Brenda wants to know why the white and black people have to separate. Although Dwight seems to rethink his plans, he still splits the group up racially. When Cindy releases an animated skeleton from a crematorium, Brenda is completely willing to let it kill her, later ganging up with Cindy to take it apart and put it together wrong. When Hanson, the caretaker, cuts up Shorty, Brenda fights Hanson with Cindy Campbell and Theo Keyoko, defeating him. In Between Brenda leaves college and becomes a teacher. Scary Movie 3 Brenda gets a job as a teacher for Cindy's nephew, Cody Campbell, and Sue Logan, the niece of George Logan. She goes with Cindy to go see George do his rap-battle, confessing to Cindy that she feels worried that something bad was about to happen to her and that Cindy should help console her by spending a night at her place. Cindy kindly agrees, but they're both shocked that George's hood resembles a KKK costume after he wins. Brenda and Cindy retreat to her apartment where Brenda mentions that she watched a cursed tape. However, Brenda doesn't take it seriously; she plays several vicious pranks on Cindy until Cindy no longer cares. When the ghost girl Tabitha arrives out of the TV, to take her, Brenda can't get Cindy's attention. Although Brenda fights her and eventually gains the upper hand, Tabitha kills her. At her funeral, Brenda's friends from the rap battle, George Logan and Mahalik show up, but mistakenly think she's still alive and try to revive her, only to blow up her remains. Scary Movie 4 Somehow, Brenda (or another friend of Cindy's named Brenda) turns up alive working as a reporter. She helps Cindy and Tom fight against the alien invaders, later having sex with one of the aliens, which gets a sexually-transmitted disease that wipes out their race. She eventually ends up pregnant and has a baby by the alien. Quotes and Catchphrases * "Hey Cindy! This bitch is messing with my floor!" * "Okay, now let that shit just mutilate her white ass and leave." * "Damn bitch, please die!" * "I know you better get outta my face! outta my face, outta my face!" * "She don't love herself." * "She is as fake as press-on nails, hey baby girl!" * "I thought you were dead too." Trivia * Neither Cindy Campbell nor Brenda Meeks appear in Scary Movie 5. They were replaced with the characters of Jody Sanders and Kendra Brooks. (The only returning cast members are Charlie Sheen and Simon Rex.) * In Scary Movie, Brenda alludes to her and Shorty as having separate fathers which would make them half-siblings. * In Scary Movie 3, Brenda's grandmother is played by the same actress, Monica Dillon, who played Mahalik's grandmother in Scary Movie 4. However, there is no indication in the continuity or dialogue in the series to suggest they're the same character, which would have otherwise made Mahalik and Brenda cousins. * Although Brenda is stabbed several times in the first movie, she still manages to survive to attend college with Cindy. However, in Scary Movie 3, she not only dies, but has a funeral and her body is blown up, making her more dead than anyone else has been in the franchise. Yet, she still turns up alive in Scary Movie 4, so unless this Brenda is a separate character than the first or the consequences of her death were revoked with Tabitha's death, her return remains a mystery. * A pattern appears in both the Wayans and Zucker version of Scary Movie (Scary Movie 1 & 2 and Scary Movie 3 & 4) respectively. Brenda dies in the "first" part of each timeline (Scary Movie 1 and Scary Movie 3), and yet, returns in the subsequent sequel (Scary Movie 2 and Scary Movie 4) with no explanation, although the fourth movie does make light of the fact she had died. ** Several fans have suggested that Tabitha getting defeated might have allowed her to return to life or the aliens might have reanimated her, but these theories may be beyond even the scope of the surreal nature of the Scary Movie franchise. * Brenda is one of the few characters except Cindy to appear in all the Scary Movies prior to the fifth entry of the franchise. Gallery Brendaandcindy.jpg|Brenda with her best friend, Cindy brenda.jpg|Brenda as a teacher, seen in Scary Movie 3. scary_movie_04_ta_mere.jpg|Brenda with her brother, Shorty 006SM4_Regina_Hall_012.jpg|Brenda giving birth 006SM4_Regina_Hall_010.jpg|Brenda's on tv! 2006_scary_movie_4_006.jpg|Brenda with the father of her baby. brendaray.jpg|Brenda, with her boyfriend Ray Brenda_rap_battle_reaction.jpg|Brenda at the rap battle. Videos category:Characters Category:Female Category:Living Category:Scary Movie characters Category:Scary Movie 2 characters Category:Scary Movie 3 characters Category:Scary Movie 4 characters Category:Meeks Family